Arachnoids
Arachnoids are a humanoid metamorphic alien race that resemble humanoid spider-like people, with the ability of transforming into a human-sized alien spider. Arachnoids are physically strong and fast, and possess venom in their fangs and claws, in both fingers and toes. Arachnoids are most noted for being able to create a silk that is five times stronger than steel and twice as elastic as nylon. They can also produce variants of the silk, ranging from sticky, stretch, to tough to suit whatever situation is required. While most commonly used to catch and bind prey, arachnoids can also use their silk to form a network of threads to sense vibrations. Biology Arachnoids are humanoid spider-like beings with humanoid bodies, with four stubs out of their backs, exoskeletal bodies colored with different hues of whatever subspecies of spider they represent. They have jaws that are able to spilt apart to form mandibles when angry or injecting venom. The average Arachnoid has six eyes, but the number can vary between individuals or subspecies. Their exoskeleton bodies have sharp claws on the ends of their fingers and toes, which are used to cut open prey, and as such, can easily cut human skin. They are capable of transforming into human-sized arachnid creatures in immediate defense. Each Arachnoid is born as a different spider type with a unique patter on their back. Like spiders, Arachnoids can get drunk from ingesting caffeine. While possessing a primary spinneret within their secondary abdomen (back) from which they are able to produce and emit silk like a spider, arachnoids also possess spinnerets in their wrists and feet, and are able to emit silk in a similar fashion to Spider-Man. For some reasonm arachnoids will react to spider pheromone like normal spiders. Some Arachnoids are feral in nature and look more monstrous in their physical appearance. Feral Arachnoids are cannibals that devour any living creature they manage to catch. Skills/Abilities *'Agility': Arachnoids possess incredible speed. They are capable of moving from the floor of a warehouse to the ceiling in seconds, despite carrying someone with them. They are also fast without anyone noticing. They are also capable of tying up multiple people in their silk before they even had time to react. They are even fast enough to dodge bullets. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Their reflexes are so good, that combined with their speed, they are able to dodge a sniper rifle bullet. *'Extra Arms': On their backs, they have four arms that can retract out via will. They can be changed into four spider legs for offensive and trapping scenarios *'Thread Spinning': Arachnoids are capable of spinning very fine silk webs. The silk's strength is questionable, on one hand, suggesting it is not as strong as its animal counterpart. On the other hand, it is capable of lifting heavy beings. And several thin, invisible strands were able to support a child's weight. :*'Spider Silk': The silk that an Arachnoid produces has a wide variety of applications. Aside from using it to tie people up, they can detect its vibrations to listen in on conversations and use it to make their own clothes. It is apparently also very valuable, as the director was capable of making money off of it. Weaknesses *'Caffeine Intolerance': Like regular spiders, Arachnoids get intoxicated when they ingest caffeine. *'Temperature Sensitivity': Due to their nature, Arachnoids very sensitive to both high and low temperatures. Higher heat or cold that beings would still be comfortable with would already be too extreme for Arachnoids. Due to this, they cannot tolerate hot baths or snow very well. While it's unknown if they're cold blooded, they will enter hibernation if the surrounding temperature is too low. Known Arachnoids *'D'Yiena' *'J'Ymper' Category:Aliens Category:Races Category:Insectoid Sapients